


Who Made Who

by ARBryce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Psychological Torture, Torture, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARBryce/pseuds/ARBryce
Summary: Your typical torture together makes the heart grow fonder.What's different about this one?*shurg*
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Who Made Who

Tony’s first thought on waking up was predictably, and predictably inappropriately, about sex. With his hands bound over his head, knees on a hard floor, and a light headed dizzy feeling (that could have been pleasurable or painful depending on the circumstance). Tony wondered, did he really get drunk and hire a Dom last night? But that couldn’t be right. Tony hadn’t felt safe letting a stranger restrain him since Afghanistan. 

Afghanistan. Tony quickly opened his eyes and slowly closed them letting his head hang down with a pissed off sigh. So he’d been captured. Again. Well, based on the creepy mood lighting and oddly damp concrete he’d caught a glimpse of, whoever captured him this time had a taste for theatrics and damn it he was the only Drama Mama allowed in a single space. It was a rule against space time. Would collapse reality. Or something. 

Tony lifted his head and tried to stretch out the tightness in his neck. So his thoughts were a little slower and more scattered than normal. Probably a head wound. Tony rubbed his forehead against his right bicep and then his left. In the minimal light he could see that both sides now had crumbles of dried blood falling down into the crease of his shoulders. 

Ok, so really bad hours or days old head wounds. Tony gripped the chain above him and lifted himself up to his feet. Well he tried. But couldn’t stand all the way up when the collar around his neck strained against a chain that had been attached to the floor between his knees. From there two more much shorter chains tied his feet to the same screw eye that was well encased in the concrete. 

Tony used his limited range of motion to try and stretch his back and flex his sore knees a little. That little bit told him a few more things. One, it told him that this room was especially designed for prisoners so whoever had taken him was probably a professional or an organization. Two, they planned to keep him here for a while because providing him with even this limited range of motion ment that they didn’t want prolonged immobilization to kill him. Three, they also made sure he would always be in a stress position so there would likely be more well thought out torture in his immediate future. Four, the amount of chains meant they knew he was dangerous and so it was probably not a random abduction. 

Well, at least his previous experience with capture and torture had given him some basis to start working out his predicament on. Wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. supposed be giving them some courses on resisting ‘enhanced interrogation’ later this month. What shitty timing that was. 

Thinking on S.H.I.E.L.D led Tony to think about what the last thing he remembered was. It sent a sharp jolt down his spine line being hit with Mjølnir. But the last thing he remembered before the pain was a hole opening up in the sky and a wave of ugly space aliens coming down over his tower in Manhattan. 

Wait, space aliens? That can’t be right. Tony tries to remember the last image and up. Them’s space aliens. Tony takes another look around and rules out that he’s been captured by aliens. The setting, the taste, the smell. It’s far too human. Familiar in a way. 

Tony licks his lips. They’re chapped and his tongue is dry. He looks around him but sees no obvious door. There’s a hole behind him, a well used toilet and by the looks of it it seems the last occupant had a bad case of diarrhea. Well, at least the last occupant seemed to be able to lean over the hole up until their departure so they probably wouldn’t starve him to weaken him. But how can a cell not have a door?

Above him there’s a clank clank of heavy metals hitting each other. Tony’s tries to look up, but then his arms are pulled up, fast and so tight, he can barely wiggle his head let alone lift his head up against the thick ring of metal around his neck to see what made the sound above him. There are more noises. A rhythmic and softer clicking noise, still metal on metal. But along with it a smoother sound, like a soft piece of rope being pulled through a knot.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony sees something that catches the low light in the room. In front of his face a pvc tube is lowered then jerked up a little so hit lines up with his mouth. Tony takes the hint, too thirsty to worry about being poisoned. But really, if they’d wanted to kill him there’d be an easier way. As a repeat hostage, Tony knows better than to get his pride all ruffled over the small stuff. The liquid comes in slow, salty and thick. An electrolyte solution, but without the tasty strawberry flavor that Jarvis orders him after a longer than usual bender. Tony drinks all that they send down, though his stomach is cramping. 

Soon the tube runs dry and is lifted back up. The thing that catches light zooms away with the sound of rope being pulled through a knot. Something falls through Tony’s field of view and a crunch of soft plastic hits the floor in front of him. The clank clank of heavy metals hitting each other. Then Tony’s arms are lowered back down to their resting spot where he can lower them to his chest. 

Near his feet is a package of Shelf Stable Pizza - Pepperoni, a US Army MRE. Well shit. Who did Tony piss off state side lately? Didn’t he save the Eastern seaboard from the shitty decision of the World Security Council to shoot a nuke straight at New York? Oh, yeah. He did. 

Ok, so the alien invasion happened and Tony is part of the S.H.I.E.L.D boy band that stopped it from getting wild. But now his government had him in one of their deeper than Guantanamo pits in who the fuck knows which 3rd world country. And he’s hyperventilating. 

The edges of the dark room grow darker as Tony tries to remind himself how to count. But his heart is beating wildly against his arc reactor and it’s hard to tell his brain that everything is ok when it is most definitely fucking not ok! 

As he passes out his legs buckle from under him and he rolls onto his hip with his arms still stuck hanging over his head. His last thought is that he hopes he didn’t kick the MRE too far out of his reach when he went down. 

\----

This treatment continues on for a long time. It’s hard to tell how long with the regular panic attacks that leave him passing out when it’s not time to sleep. But Tony eventually figures out, after a few days without passing out, that they must feed him once a day. Science has shown that even in rooms as dark as this that humans will have a nearly normal sleep schedule. If that is still true in high stress environments then they give him food and an electrolyte solution (that becomes more watered down over time) halfway between waking up and going to sleep. If this is the case then Tony has been in this pit for 4 weeks since waking up. 

Sleep is hard with the chains, but the human body can get used to almost any conditions if given ample reason. Tony’s reason is the immense boredom. He knows that eventually they will let him out. They must have taken him for a reason; knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D, or how to build Iron Man, punishment for some unknown crime, something. They will make their intentions known once they think he’s weak enough to be easier to break. The Ten Rings barely spent a two weeks with the serious torture before they tried putting him to work. No, these people are much more disciplined and methodical. Signs that unfortunately point to his own government being the ones to take him. 

The tube pops out of Tony’s mouth and is being lifted away.

“Mmm! You know I love sucking that salty stuff. Wanna send me some more down Sweet Pea?” 

He shouts up towards the ceiling where a circle as big as a man hole separates him from his captors. He laughs a mad laugh from the belly as the MRE is tossed down with more force than usual. Anything that hints at the sex Tony has had with men seems to get a reaction from his feeder. So of course he will take at least an hour today to plan what he’ll say tomorrow. 

He’s still chuckling as he uses his left big toe to lift the MRE into his hands. As is now his ritual, Tony uses the few minutes of chewing to push past the headache to figure out how he came to be here. 

He remembers a brick path in Central Park with the Avenger’s in their street clothes. But he also remembers Thor and Loki still in their battle armor so those images don’t really fit together. He remembers a big bang like explosion. Some shouted words through a ringing in his ears. 

“Target 1 acquired. Target 2 acquired. Target 3 located.” Then a jab at his neck and the word “acquired” . Tony assumes that the poke in the neck and acquired means that he was Target 3. He can’t figure who the first two targets would be. But it means that he is not priority 1 which might be another reason why he’s been left alone for so long. It also means there are probably some other Avengers here. He just needs to be a good patient boy like his mama used to pray for. 

\-----

It’s been four more weeks. There are still three MRE’s on the floor as another joins the pile after his daily squirt of salty water. As a prideful man Tony would say that he’s hunger striking to try and force the bad guys hands into at least doing something different. In reality, Tony would probably be diagnosed with depression if he was one to admit that sort of thing. 

He’s done so many thought experiments that he could skip 10 versions of Iron Man if he had access to his lab. He’s thought of a way to do warp speed travel using his arc reactor tech. He’s thought of a way to get solar power with half the cost and 40x power output. He’s possibly invented a pocket sized water filtration system that poor nations could afford and mass produce. To go with that product line he’s thought of a way to contain the caustic chemicals that leak from fracking sites. 

The problem is that there is no Pepper or Jarvis or even Bruce here for him to tell these ideas to. Sure, he’d love to be able to get his hands on some metal and code and get to work, but what he’s really missing is the way that Jarvis’ holotable lights up with his first interpretation of his design. He misses Pepper’s eyes squinting as she’s thinking of ways he’s idea will help Stark Industries stock price and public reputation. He misses Bruce’s frown as he realizes that Tony might be smarter than him (ha! Suck it Meeker Clark Kent). For being such a loner all his life it’s weird how much he’s missing people more than a toilet with a seat. 

Tony is stretching his legs and hips leaning from side to side while bent at the waist while he lets his mind wander over sweeter moments with his little crew. Maybe giving up food was a good idea. Tony hasn’t thought of the nice things in his life since getting here. It’s with a dreamy smile on his face that Tony hums an off key rendition of I Want it All by Queen. 

Clank Clank. Goes the ceiling. Tony tenses and goes onto his knees to look up when the chains on his hands don’t start rising. Finally he’ll get to do something, see something. But as he thinks that he also knows that he’ll probably look back on this wave of relief and regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this ever be completed? Yes. When? IDK


End file.
